


The Rest Is History

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, I realised I had no Ben/Polly which is crime, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Polly are back in England, and Polly doesn't want Ben to leave her yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Is History

I wake up to see Ben next to me. I know he’s there, but my head is feeling fuzzy and I’m a little short on details. Must have been last night, or the fact I’ve just woken up. Either way, I open my eyes properly and look at him. Ben, who I have travelled in time and space with and only met last night. The sailor who I met in a bar and made a lunch date with because I didn’t want to part with him. Ben Jackson, the grumpy little sailor who jumped in to save me from a nightclub brute, and I called arrogant. And we danced all night.

I look at him for a while, one hand on his bare chest, the other behind his head, his chest rising and falling, moving slightly every few minutes. And I slowly remember last night.

_We walked out of Gatwick Airport, down along the main street._

_‘Do you think we’ll ever see him again?’ Ben asked, out of nowhere. I looked up at him, not knowing how to answer his question, or why he was bringing it up._

_‘Well I don’t know,’ I admitted at last, being honest enough._

_‘Imagine if a Cybermen invasion comes up,’ he smirked ‘and we were the only ones who knew about it.’_

_‘We could run in and stop them,’ I chuckled._

_‘Bottles of nail varnish remover in our hands,’ he laughed._

_‘BE GONE METAL DEMONS!’_

_‘Say hello to my little friend.’_

_In minutes, we were laughing so hard we had to hold each other to keep steady. Once we had composed ourselves, it only took one look to set us off again. It was good to be back._

_The cab pulled up outside my flat. My hand immediately goes to Ben’s arm, like a reflex. He looked at my hand and then at me, waiting for an explanation. The truth was I needed him. I had had him all year, but I still wanted him with me._

_‘Come in,’ I asked ‘please? Five minutes.’ He smiled and followed me out of the cab._

_‘Nice place,’ he said, looking around my flat, which had papers thrown everywhere, the sofa was covered in mismatched cushions, and even the kitchen table was a disorganised heap. I realised how juxtaposed this was to my neat, secretary life. I looked over at Ben and saw him grinning._

_‘Oh, shut up,’ I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs._

_‘Steady on, you’ve got quite a pointy elbow, Duchess,’ he winced._

_The night rolled on, we went through about two cups of tea before I got the alcohol out. Ben looked at me, but didn’t judge._

_‘I just…..’ I couldn’t find the words to say to him._

_‘It’s OK,’ he said ‘I get it. I’m actually grateful, Duchess.’ I took a cushion and aimed at his head, giggling. I realised in that moment, maybe I felt something different for him, something else._

_We had a little more wine than we did tea, though I was trying so hard not to get drunk. I’ve been drunk before, and I did not want Ben to see me like that._

_I looked down into my wine glass, avoiding looking at Ben. I didn’t know why, I just felt that if I looked at him, I wouldn’t be able to construct a sentence. I could feel him looking at me, his eyes gazing at me with something I can’t place. Expectation? Nervousness? Both? I don’t even know._

_Bravely, I looked up at him, and that idiot sailor was smiling at me._

_‘Well,’ he said ‘imagine if we had never met the Doctor.’_

_‘Yeah,’ I laughed, feeling less nervous ‘we’d never have known that man makes it to the moon.’_

_‘I’d never have met you,’ his tome was something different. I wasn’t a joke, or a flirt, it was serious. Like meeting me was a turning point in his life. I turned my head and looked at him properly, and in that moment, I knew. I knew what I was to him, and what he was to me._

_In a second, I was over there, my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him; my hands gripped his shoulders then travelled to his waist, pulling him up. We broke apart for air, and his eyes were bright, but he looked as if he was wondering if this was right. I grinned and pulled him back to me, his lips hot on mine. Feeling brave, I opened my mouth and he returned the favour, letting my tongue travel inside his mouth. I ended up between the wall and Ben, as he kissed my neck, and I pressed my lips to his head. I grasped the fabric of his shirt, and in the heat of the moment I untucked it, making him look at me, asking me “are you sure”. My fingers traced to his collarbone, fingering the collar, slowly undoing the button, keeping my eyes on him, wanting to know if this was what he wanted. If_ I _was what he wanted. I got that answer when he kissed me again, touching the zip of my dress. Quickly, I shook my head, and dragged him into my bedroom, my heart racing._

_‘Duchess, are you…..’ he asked, before my kiss cut him off. We fell back onto the bed, my lips pressed to his neck. He unzipped my dress and I slipped out, never remembering the last time I was so……comfortable in my underwear with a man. He shrugged his shirt off, and I crumple up the wad of fabric and toss it off the bed. My hand stroked his bare chest; I was slightly amazed at how I’d never seen him like this before. I looked up and he gave me his childish smile, showing he was still 55% sober. In a flash I was on top of him, laughing. I pressed my lips to his again, his arms pulling me close; I could feel the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart….._

I smile at the memory, but I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I am almost certain it was the alcohol, but I know now that I feel something for Ben. That year in the TARDIS was not just insane in the way that I had seen aliens, battled monsters, saved the earth. It was also insane in the way that I had fallen in love with someone I never thought possible.

Ben woke up, smiling at me.

‘Morning, Duchess,’ he murmurs, still half asleep. He is so adorable I had to lean in and plant one on his lips, making him go red.

‘Morning, sailor,’ I smiled back, placing a hand on his chest. He reaches up and takes it.

‘What did we do last night?’ I can tell by his tone he knows what we did, he just doesn’t know why.

‘Well,’ I say, staring at him straight on ‘because I like you. More than I thought I would.’

‘Thank God,’ he mumbles, much to my surprise ‘I’ve liked you for a year, you know. And Jamie’s known.’

‘Really?’ I laugh.

‘Yeah,’ he says, looking at me seriously ‘I just thought you didn’t, you know…..’

‘Excuse me, what did we do last night?’

‘Well, how do I know you don’t do that with all the boys?’

‘All the boys aren’t you,’ I whisper, grasping his hand tightly.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
